In many sports, the relative position and/or motion of a player is essential in executing a desired athletic movement. Typically, in order to achieve the correct movement, the player must practice. Traditionally, such practice has encompassed repeating the position or movement until it is properly executed. A significant problem with this repetitive practice approach is the player must generally rely on self-inspection to determine whether the motion or position is correct. Endless hours of unknowingly practicing the incorrect motion will input improper data into the player's muscle memory or motor memory and will make it difficult for the player to achieve the intended improvement. A second party observer (e.g., a coach) can sometimes provides insight to correct the motion. This method depends upon the knowledge, communication skills and availability of such an expert observer. A video tape recorder can substitute for an observer. However, using a video recording requires the purchase of costly equipment and often the tape can only be viewed after the practice session has taken place. Thus, corrections would be attempted at a subsequent practice session.
The popularity of baseball or softball among children, teen and adult athletes provides a market whereupon coaches, trainers and the players themselves seek to improve the skills of the players both offensively and defensively. For catchers, catching mechanics are important in a player's progression through the levels of the sport, the ultimate level being Major League Baseball. In baseball, when a pitcher throws a ball in the dirt, it is typically the catcher's job to block and keep the ball in front of the catcher. If a catcher improperly looks up or tilts his or her head upwards, a ball from a pitch in the dirt or a foul ball or even a bat could possibly come up under the catcher's helmet and cause a sever injury. In addition, where a catcher attempts to block a ball thrown in the dirt, a catcher may severely injure his or her thumb by improperly lifting his or her throwing hand which should be placed behind the glove. Methods of improving a catcher's mechanics by focusing on his or her blocking skills and creating a consistency between each block is a frequently sought after goal.
It is desirable to provide players with new types of training systems or training devices that improve the player's catching skills. Accordingly, a need exists for the further development of training devices.